Pride
by Silvi Henna
Summary: Another scene ficlett to Moment Like These. Sam/Ruby


**Title:** Pride.  
**Series:** Moments Like These. #2  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Author:** Silvi Henna  
**Pairing:** Samby (Sam/Ruby)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word:** 1982

**Betaed:** Kezzie_du - thank you.

**Summary:** Another scene ficlett to MLT.

* * * * *

_If Dean could, so could Sam._

* * * * *

Things had been going well, which on its own should have put Sam on edge. Because when had that ever happened to a Winchester? Still, Sam found himself in a pretty good mood which he could admit was a rare happening. But things were going well.

So yeah, he's been threatened by angels, got a little bit disillusioned in the man upstairs and all his crowd which he guessed was a good excuse as any to be down and low but Dean was beginning to open up to him and, for the first time in a long time, he felt like he had his brother back again.

He wasn't a fool to believe that Dean was telling him everything. If anything, he seemed to have more secrets then ever but Sam still felt like Dean was slowly coming back to him and that made a smile grow on his face.

He probably looked like a fool with the grin seemingly stuck on his face if Dean's expression was anything to go by but Sam thought, _fuck that._

He wasn't going to let that get him down. Things had calmed down once again that it finally felt like they could take a breather or two, so naturally – in Sam's mind – Dean was wanting to once again go out and score, though Dean had been a little less tacky about that. Dean had said he wanted to get back in to the swing of things as he seemed to have the notion he was out of practice.

Sam doubted anyone as prolific Dean was could ever go stale, regardless of _where_ he'd been.

Sam was all for it, giving him thumbs up and all – another point where Dean had looked at him funny – but of course Sam wasn't going to bitch if it meant that it bought Dean some time to put his mind somewhere else but the fucked up life they led, and the little fact that for all intents and purposes Dean wasn't going to be able to get rid of Ruby.

There was nothing like a good lay to put the mind in a pleasant buzz for a while which was why Sam was currently finding himself outside of Ruby's motel, her having made the wise decision to house herself somewhere else.

If Dean could, so could Sam.

Wiping the grin off his face – it wouldn't do to put her off the mood right off the bat – Sam willed the door unlocked, and wasn't that a neat little trick, and stepped in.

All his plans however, came crashing down at what he found in the room. Or more precisely, what he didn't find. _Where the hell was Ruby?_

Looking around the room Sam could see her bag as always shoved against the wall, her clothes thrown about in disarray making his fingers itch in a desire to neat things up. She was one messy demon.

But no Ruby.

There was a half eaten burrito on the dresser and as Sam picked it up, he saw the stale grease and knew it'd been there a while.

The feeling growing in his stomach, _no no_. He was most definitely _no_t worried.

Before he could call out a familiar sound reached him from his left. Familiar, yes – he remember Dean doing the exact same noises when he had the bad case of the runs – but it was odd to hear that in the room that Ruby was suppose to occupy.

He did have the right room, right? Turning around taking in the items he breathed a sigh of relief when indeed those did belong to Ruby.

Hearing the garbled up sound again, curiosity took a firm hold of him and he turned towards the bathroom.

Opening the door open he peered inside. His eyes widened when bent over the toilet was Ruby, her back arching as she hurled into the bowl.

Nasty, ugly sounds that made Sam shudder in sympathy.

Toeing the door open further he called out, "Ruby."

Ruby whimpered and hunched in on herself. "Go away."

"What on earth happened?" Sam asked ignoring her plea as he stepped into the bathroom.

"Go away; I don't want you to see me like this." The words were garbled up as she was taken over by convulsion and she dry-retched into the toilet again. Sam understood her well enough though.

Looking around he saw a pair of wet jeans lying across the tub. Turning around he was surprise to meet with onyx eyes that in spite of its inhumanness was still able to transmit pure misery.

"I gather you're not feeling well," Sam stated as he watch her grab a bottle of water and take some gulps. He grimaced. The taste can't be good.

Having followed his line of sight to her pants drawing attention to the fact she was in her panties she said, "I had an accident."

"Accident how?" Sam asked. Ruby grimaced before she was forced over the bowl once again, the body rejecting the water.

"Oh, OH. I didn't even know you could still do that," he said as he flinched at a particular violent attack.

Ruby slumped down on the cold tile, her pale skin looking almost grey in the bathroom light.

Settling her arm against the rim of the toilet she flushed with the other one and settled her head against it blinking blearily at Sam, her onyx eyes going back to the familiar brown.

"The body is still alive, Sam. Where do you think all that I eat end up?"

Sam shuddered, "I didn't need to get that mental image."

"We don't usually stay in one body long enough for that to be an issue or we let the host deal with it but I'm driving solo here. I think I ate something bad."

"The burrito out there?"

Ruby shrugged.

"You're a demon Ruby," Sam said as he folded himself against the edge of the tub shoving the wet jeans further away.

"Jeez, thanks for that intel. I never would have guessed."

Sam rolled his eyes. "What I meant is, aren't you suppose to be immune? Or at least have a bigger tolerance to some stomach bug? Or even better, heal?"

"I don't know. I've tried." Ruby whined as she rubbed her stomach. Suddenly she went up on her knees again and bent over the bowl her knuckles turning white as she gripped the edge. Sam could hear her groan, "Oh fuck, I'm gonna die."

Sighing, Sam leant forwards and gathered her hair to keep it from harm's way, his nose crinkling at the smell wafting up from the toilet. His hand rubbed gently at her back and held her as she slumped back her head burrowing into his chest.

Reaching over to the edge of the tub Sam managed to grab the small washcloth and one handed open the crane and wet it. Turning it off he wrung the thing out the best he could. Showing it to Ruby he waited for her to take it. She just blinked, lying slumped against him. Sighing he took a better hold of it and past it over her face.

She whimpered, "Have mercy, just kill me."

Shaking his head he gathered her and stood up. She moaned at the sudden shift and clung to his shirt. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Walking out of the bathroom he moved her over to the bed ripping off the covers, the clothes that had been on it finding a new home on the floor. Ruby groaned again as she was put onto the mattress.

Turning to the bathroom again he grabbed the waist basket and settled it next to the bed. Settling on the edge of the bed he watched as Ruby curled on her side. Not exactly how he'd envisioned the evening.

He gently rubbed her as she trembled. She was wrecked with nausea and in spite of a few false alarms, she didn't throw up again. Sam had her drink a few sips of water every once in a while, not the mouthful she'd been taking, and it seemed to work as slowly she upgraded from feeling death warmed over to simply dying.

After a not so false alarm, Sam found himself with a lapful of Ruby as she snared the shirt in her hands pleading. "Please, let me in. I promise I'll be good. Just until this is over."

She looked pitiful, utterly miserable and maybe it made him a bastard but he found this whole situation rather amusing. A sick demon, who'd have thought?

Sam shook his head his hand rubbing circles on her back, "One, there is no way in hell I'll let you piggyback on me, and two, even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to do it."

Pushing her so that he could reach the neckline of his shirt he tugged it down.

"Remember this?" The swirling tattoo could clearly be seen.

"Aww," she whined as she settled her head against his chest.

"I guess you'll just have to stick it out."

"You could try to not sound so smug."

Sam shrugged, his lips curling up. "What can I say, welcome to getting a taste of what being human is."

"I remember being human, I didn't say I wanted to be one." Ruby pouted as she let Sam push her to lie down again. Sam shook his head. Letting his knuckles grace her cheek before brushing her hair back he said quietly. "Maybe. Still there are no words I can say that'll describe how much I hate being possessed."

Ruby closed her eyes. She had forgotten. How very stupid of her.

"I'm sorry," she found herself saying.

"What for?"

"I don't know. For everything I guess. For what happened. For this." Curling in on herself, Ruby sighed as she looked up at Sam. At his indication she scooted over to make more room for him.

"I guess you had some specific ideas for coming over. This kind of puts a damper on those now, doesn't it?"

Sam shrugged, "For now. This isn't bound to last forever. But I gotta tell you, finding you with food poisoning, now that's something I'd-"

"Hush you."

Sam grinned. Toeing off his shoes, he stood up and shrugged off his jacket, letting it drop on the floor. Standing up he stepped over Ruby to plump next to her not feeling remorseful at all at her groan.

Unbuckling his belt he pulled it loose and let it join with the rest of the items on the floor. Folding his arms behind his head, crossing his ankles he looked over at her as she carefully moved to face him. "This'll teach you to eat healthier, now won't it?"

"Oh, for crying out loud," she exclaimed, annoyed, as she thumped him. Sam laughed, his hands going down to hover over where she hit him and rolled out of her reach before setting back in his original position.

"I'm just saying," he said.

Ruby shook her head before settling down letting the quiet even breathing next to her lull her to a fretful rest, her body fighting against the bacteria that had decided to make her body their battleground.

There were just some things she needed to let nature run its course, it seemed. Not that she hadn't tried to deal with it her own way but apparently there were just some things her demonic nature was not able to tackle.

Sometimes she thought the universe was conspiring against them. Like devils and angels weren't enough. Because really, did Sam really have to be there to see this? She had her pride after all.

The end.

* * *

**Notes:** I am slowly working myself up to a long Samby fic, though this isn't it. Chances are I'll probably set it in the same verse. This story, like the oher MLT, doesn't have anything specific that will show clearly that it is set in the season 4, so no spoilers as vague references here and there doesn't count. I couldn't come up with a better title to this piece which is why we have Pride.


End file.
